Life as a Host
by Blue.Eyed.Girls
Summary: Alex Marshal lived in England for 10 years, but when her grandparent can't take care of her anymore she moves back to Japan to live with her cousin and best friend Haruhi Fujioka. They attend Ouran Academy on scholarships and life is pretty normal. Until Haruhi breaks a 8 million yen vase belonging to the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so go easy on me. That mean NO flames pleases, but construction criticism and comments are welcome. I apologise in advance if there are any spelling mistakes.**

** I don't own any of the Ouran characters. Only my OC Alex Marshal,...So here it is.**

Chapter 1

Alex is awoken all to soon by the alarm clock next to Haruhi's bed. She hears her get up,turn it off and move about the room. Alex asks herself, _I wonder if I stay really still will she forget about me,so I can__ go back to sleep__?_. She gets her answer when she tumbles out of bed and lands on cold hard floor with a thump.

"You better get up if you don't want to be late"

"God Haruhi, did you have to push me out of bed, my ass is killing me" Alex grumbles while rubbing her backside, Haruhi sighs and holds her hand out for her to take. With a huff Alex take it and gets to her feet.

"I'm sorry OK, I Won't do it again, I promise" Haruhi apologizes

"Apology accepted, and you better not or I will wake up in the middle of the night and push you out of your bed" Alex say with a fake evil laugh which makes Haruhi laugh, but she stops when she notices the time.

"Ok, you have to get dressed, and I will get breakfast ready"

"Ok I'll be ready in 20 minutes" Alex says while walking over to her closet. She hears the door close and looks in her closet, pull out a black vest for under a black and white striped baggy jumper that goes to mid thigh, a worn out pair of jeans with holes in them and brings them to the bathroom. After a quick shower she put on clean underwear and socks,and pull on her clothes. She puts her father's pocket watch on and puts on her black thick framed glasses. She put on her black converse and goes to the kitchen in search of Haruhi and food. They eat in a comfortable silence, because they are too tired to even attempt a conversation. _We really should've went to sleep before 2:00am_. Alex thinks while yawning. They grab their bags,leave the house and make their way to school.

* * *

They arrive at the Ouran Academy main entrance on time and they walk to their class 1-A. None of the other students talk to them, not that it bothers them. Alex doesn't really care what others think and Haruhi prefers to focus on her studies anyways. They walk into the classroom and Alex goes and sits in her seat, with Haruhi in front of her, and the school day begins.

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" Alex ask Haruhi as they walk around the school halls looking for a place to study.

"I'm just looking for somewhere quiet to study. I don't even care where anymore as long as it's quiet...I mean 4 libraries and they were all crowded and loud, stupid rich people..." Haruhi trailed off, grumbling about the rich people under her breath. Alex agrees totally, and finds it really funny listening to when her younger, smaller cousin goes off on one of her rants about rich people.

"I know what you mean...but if we don't find somewhere soon can we just go home, I'm tired."

"Yeah, alright...wait look over here" They look over and see music room 3

"An abandoned music room?" Alex ask her while walking closer to the door

"Do you think anyone's in there?" She asks while they going to the handles and listening.

"Doesn't sound like it... do you want to go in?" Alex ask

"I don't see why not" Haruhi pushes the doors open and they are momentarily blinded by light and...rose petals. They stand side by side with similar looks of confusion when they see 6 attractive guys, a blond guy around my age, a blond kid, a really tall guy with black hair, a guy with glasses and twins with orange hair. _Those twins look familiar...oh they're the Hitachiin twins. They in my class_ Alex thinks to herself.

"Oh it's just two boys" The twins say together. The boy with the glasses asks them something

"Well they don't talk to anyone, so we don't know about them" The twins answer.

"Yes, well these are the honor students, welcome to the host club" the one with the glasses says with a smirk. Haruhi and Alex must have the same idea because they both start backing to the door, but a tall blond pops up in front of them

"This is Haruhi Fujioka and Alex Marshal?" He exclaims, _god he needs to calm down__. _Alex thinks to herself with a sigh.

"How do you know who we are?" Haruhi asks

"Yeah, how is that?" Alex ask suspiciously

"Well it's not everyday that a commoner gets accepted here, never mind two. You're both very well-known here" The guy with the glasses replies

"I never thought the infamous honor students would be so openly gay" The blond guy says loudly.

"Whoa, wa-wait a minute, we're not gay, we were just, um, we-" Haruhi stumble over the words sounding just as flustered as Alex feels.

"We were just looking for a quiet place to study" Alex finishes in a calmer voice. They both try to leave again, only to be grabbed by the little blond kid

"Haru-chan, Ale-chan, you guys are like heroes" He says to them

"It's not that big of a deal... and who the hell are you calling HARU-CHAN?"she shouts at the kid and shakes him off.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal" Alex say and slip away from him and goes stand next to Haruhi and the blond guy comes over to them again and it becomes clear he didn't listen to what they said. He starts talking about what type they would like while pointing to a different boy.

"So what type would you like, the silent type, the boy lolita, the mischievous type, the cool type...or maybe me the princely type" He starts leaning in a little too close to Haruhi and Alex, so Alex moves to the side and goes to pull Haruhi aside, but she moves back...and bumps into a very expensive looking vase. They watch it fall and Haruhi, being closer tries to grab it but misses it and it crashes on the floor.

"Oh no, we were.." one twin starts and the other continues saying

"Suppose to auction that off..."

"The bidding was supposed to start at 8 million yen" they say together, and Haruhi's and Alex's jaws hit the floor. _Holy Shit...Who keeps something that expensive out in the open like that?_ Alex asks herself wide-eyed.

"We'll pay you back" Haruhi says and looks at Alex and she nods reassuringly.

"With what money..."

"You can't even..."

"Afford the uniform"

"You will pay us back with your bodies... from now on you are the host clubs dog" the blond exclaims. _He seems to be getting Wayyyy too much satisfaction out of this. _Alex thinks to herself, with narrowed eyes.

* * *

When they get back from the shop Haruhi goes over to Tamaki to give him the things they wanted, and Alex goes to find Kyoya. She spots a group of people gathered around Haruhi and Tamaki and they are making coffee. She hears them say something about a commoner's coffee demonstration. She shrugs and goes to look for somewhere to sit, or something to do. While shes walking around she see the twins doing some weird incest thing and a bunch of girls fawning over them. _Seriously, what is wrong with the people at this school_. She thinks to herself as she turns and sees Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Alex asks them

"I'm just explaining to Haruhi what each individual host has to offer our guests." Kyoya says

"Oh I see, that's..." She trails off when see something latch onto Haruhi and spin her around. She realize its Honey-senpai when she hears his voice say.

"Hey Haru-chan do you wanna eat some cake?"

"No I don't really like cake Honey-senpai" as she answers he turns to look at Alex with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well, do you like cake Ale-chan? Will you sit with me?" He asks her

"Yes, I like cake, but I'm sure I probably have some work to do so I can't sit with you." She reply

"Oh...I see,well do you guys want to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" he pulls out a pink bunny, Alex looks at Haruhi and wait for her to answer, because Alex in all honesty wouldn't mind holding the bunny.

"I don't really like bunnies Honey-senpai" They both look at Honey and see tears well up in his eyes, _oh god is he going to cry, I'm hate when people cry, it makes me soo uncomfortable__._ Alex thinks to herself with wide eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He sniffles, Alex look at Haruhi and sees her looking back at her for help. Alex shrugs and nod to the bunny.

"I guess it is kinda cute...right Alex?" She takes the bunny from him and holds it out for her to take.

"Yeah, I think Usa-chan, is the cutest bunny I've ever seen". She says while smiling at Honey. He looks at her, then at Haruhi, and his eyes widen slightly. He giggles and says while running away

"Ok you guys take care of him." Alex and Haruhi and go to speak when Tamaki comes up and blows in Haruhi's ear. Alex's head tilts to the side in confusion. _How is that a normal thing to do to someone you've known less than a day?_ He starts lecturing them, about how they won't impress any girls if they dress the way they are. Then he goes of talking about how to be a gentleman and Alex zones out. She looks at Haruhi and see her deep in thought.

"Hey what ya thinking about?"

"Wha?, oh I'm just trying to think of the word that fits Tamaki-senpai perfectly...I can't seem to remember...a pain in the neck?, no thats not it..." She trails off.

"A narcissist?"Alex suggests.

"Close... but no" Tamaki chooses now to reappear and a word suddenly comes to them,

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi and Alex say at the same time, they look at each other, smile and nod. Then they look at Tamaki who is crouching in front of them. Alex sighs._Ok I'm confused again_. The twins come over laughing and leans on the two girls.

"We're sorry Tamaki-senpai, but what you were saying did interest us" she says in an apologetic tone. Tamaki jumps up and comes over to them.

"I shall teach you two everything I know." he exclaims dramatically

"Ah you can teach them all about hosting..."say one twin one, who seems to have a slightly higher voice than the other.

"But they aren't exactly host club material" say the other twin. Then they walk around in front of Haruhi and Alex, and speak together

"Maybe if we took off their glasses it would help" one reaches for Haruhi's and she starts protesting, and the other reaches for Alex's, but she doesn't see the point. They both stand there with no glasses on and the twins' eyes widen. Tamaki pushes them out the way and looks back and forth between Haruhi's face and Alex's with a shocked expression. He clicks his fingers and then they are being dragged by a twin each and pushed into a changing room. He holds out a male uniform and he says,

"Here change into this" Alex takes the uniform from him and waits for him to leave.

"Leave and maybe I will" Alex state, but he doesn't move.

"I'll change I swear but you have to get out!" She shout as she pushes him out of the changing room, and she hears a similar occurrence happen next door with Haruhi and the other twin. She looks at the pile of clothes and starts undressing. Shes down to her underwear and vest when there is movement behind her. She turns around and see Mori standing frozen in shock, with slightly pink cheeks, with what looks like a case of contact lenses in his hand.

"Um...Mori-senpai?,what are you doing in here?"She asks calmly even though she can feel her cheeks heat up slightly. He walks forward puts the contacts in her hands muttered an apology and practically runs out of the room. _Well I guess he know now_. She thinks with a laugh. She pulls on the uniform, puts in the contacts. Then some woman comes in and started fixing her hair. When she was finish she stares at Alex for a while, without saying anything. Alex raises an eyebrow at her and she blushed and leaves without saying a word. _Weird. Why didn't she say anything__...__ I can't look that bad._

* * *

**Well how was it? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Here is the second chapter. Again I apologize for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own any of the characters. Except for my OC Alex.**

'Italics'= Thoughts

**Bold =** Talking in unison

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex hears Tamaki call for Haruhi and her to come out. Alex sighs and realizes she still hasn't seen how she looks.

"If I'm going out there I deserve to see myself first" She mumble quietly

She turns and looks in the mirror, '_wow I __don't look half bad as__ a boy__'._

"Holy crap is that me?" she whispers to herself

Her hair is styled and cut to chin length, and she has a fringe that went to the bottom of her eyes. With her glasses gone her blue eyes looked brighter. _'I__t's a little weird that I look better as a boy than as I do I as girl__'_.She hears Tamaki's excited voice call out again.

"Oh come on Alex and Haruhi,it doesn't take that long to change, come out already!" Alex sighs and turn away from her reflection and head to the curtain. She hears the curtain next door being opened. She takes a deep breath and pull back the curtain. She looks and sees them gathered outside Haruhi's changing room. She take a step forward out of the changing room which gets their attention. Tamaki spins around to Alex.

"Oh, look at you, you look so pretty." He pulls Alex into a hug and then drags her over to Haruhi and stands them beside one another. He then addresses Haruhi.

"And you look so cute, like a girl." Alex coughs to cover her laugh and smiles. The twins start talking.

"If we knew...". One says

"That's what you guys looked like..."

"We would have done this sooner" they finish together.

"Who know, they might even draw in some customers" Kyoya says while giving them a calculating look.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Tamaki states.

"From today on,both of you are official members of the host club. I will train you to be first-rate hosts...and if you get 100 customers, we'll forget about the 8 million yen debt"He declares to the group.

"**Host?**", Haruhi and Alex ask together and look at one another with expressions of shock and disbelief._ 'Well this is a strange turn of events.' _Alex thinks to herself.

* * *

Haruhi and Alex are sitting on a couch across from their 3 first customers. '_What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ Alex looks over at Haruhi who seems to be thinking the same thing. Alex takes a deep breath and returns to her calm state.

"So why did you decide come to Ouran, Haruhi?" one girl asks Haruhi. Alex looks at Haruhi and listen as she tells them about her mother. The girls seem to love Haruhi. _'She's a natural at this'_. The girls turn to Alex

"What was your mother like Alex?"

"Oh, well...My mother died during childbirth so I never got to know my mother." She answers in a gentle voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, are you ok?" one of the girls asks her

"I'm fine ladies,you don't have to apologize. Like I said I never knew her, even though I would have liked to, but there's no point in being sad about it anymore, from what I've been told about her, I know she would want me to be happy., and what makes me happy is seeing your beautiful smiles." Alex smiles and looks at them to see them blushing. They ask Haruhi and Alex if they can sit with them again and they agree.

Suddenly Haruhi and Alex are pulled by Tamaki over to a couch where a girl is sitting. She smiles and greets them._ 'Is it just me or does that smile seem a little fake.'_ Alex thinks with a raised eyebrow. Tamaki trys to grab them into a hug, but Alex manages to avoid it, Haruhi isn't so lucky. Alex looks back at the girl and sees her glaring daggers at Haruhi. Alex narrows her eyes at her and makes a mental note to keep an eye on her.

Alex decides to slips away from the group and walks back to a couch. Then she feel something grab her around the waist. She looks down and sees Honey smiling up at her.

"Hey Ale-chan, will you come have some cake with me now. You have no guests so that should be ok right?" He says while pulling her off of the couch

"Sure, cake sounds good" She says while smiling at him. He jumps up at her and she just about catches him. She is now holding him on her hip like you would with a child. She raises her eyebrows, '_Is this guy really 17?' _

"Yay, lets go Ale-chan" They make their way over to where his guests and Mori and sitting.

"Hello ladies. Hello Mori-senpai" Alex greets them with a grin, as they sit down beside Mori. Honey readjusts himself on Alex's lap,so that he is facing his guests. Alex looks over at Mori who greets her with a small nod and she smiles back.

" Sorry I left ladies, but I had to get Ale-chan because we're gonna eat some cake." Honey giggles

"Is that alright with you lovely ladies?" Alex asks in a soft voice and a smile. All of the girls blush and nod back at her. Honey jumps up and gets a plate with a cake slice on it and sits down beside Alex.

"Here's your cake Ale-chan" He beams a big smile at her

" Thanks Honey-senpai" She says with a similar smile and starts eating her cake.

"No, don't call me that."He says with a pout. Alex eyebrows furrow in confusion and her head tilts to the side.

"Don't call you what?"

"Don't call me senpai,just call me Honey, and just call Mori,Mori" Honey says while looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you guys sure?" Alex asks while looking at Honey who nods his head up and down repeatedly, she looks at Mori to see him nod once in agreement. Alex shrugs and smiles.

"Ok. I'll call you Honey and Mori from now on" She say while going back to her cake. She nearly drops it when she hears the girls scream. Alex looks over to Mori who simply shrugs. She sighs and eats her cake,.' _I'm never gonna get used to that.'_

* * *

Several cake slices later and Alex is still sitting with Honey, Mori and their guest. She is talking and laughing with the girls, when she looks up and sees Haruhi waving Alex over. Alex thanks everyone at the table and excuses herself.

"So whats up?" Alex asks Haruhi when she goes over to her.

"Well, do remember that girl, the one Tamaki introduced us to earlier?" She asks her looking uneasy.

" The one with the really fake smile?" Alex asks remembering the girl giving Haruhi a death glare.

"Yeah that one. Well she requested me, and I think it's really strange considering it's obvious that she doesn't like me." Haruhi explains

"That is strange. " Alex says with furrowed brows.'_What is that girl up to?'_

"I know right...and well, earlier I found my stuff in the pond outside and I think that it might have been her"

"I bet she did it...There is no way I'm leaving you alone with her, god only know what she'd try and pull.I'll come with you." Alex says determinedly

"That's actually what I was going to ask you. Lets go" Haruhi and Alex walk over to a small table where the girl is sitting across from one chair. Haruhi sits down across from the girl. Alex pulls a chair over and sits to Haruhi's left and the girl's right. She looks over, smiles at the girl, and says dismissively.

"Oh don't mind me, pretend I'm not here". The girl smiles back and starts talking to Haruhi about the pond incident, which makes it increasingly difficult for Alex to stay calm. She clenches her fists and listens as the conversation starts to explain some things.

"You know Tamaki only pays attention to you because your new and he wants to make you into gentleman. Don't actually let yourself think that he cares about you." A lightbulb goes on in Alex's and Haruhi's heads.

"Oh I see now" Haruhi says. Alex continues on with a grin.

"Your jealous of him". It's clear from her gasp that she had forgotten about Alex's presence. The girl scowls at them.

Suddenly there is screaming and things breaking. Alex finds herself trapped under the girl and Haruhi is hovering over them._'What the HELL just happened?' _Alex thinks to herself with wide eyes.

"HELP! These two commoners attacked me. Someone HEL-" The girl screams are interrupted by water being poured over them by the twins. Haruhi gets up but Alex is still trapped under the girl._ 'I can't breath, this chick is heavier than she looks'._ Tamaki comes over, helps the girl up. Alex takes a much needed breath and sits up next to Haruhi.

"Tamaki, do something these two commoners attacke-"

"I'm disappointed in you. You're the one who threw Haruhi's things in the pond", Tamaki interrupts her.

"You have no proof that I did that." She attempts to lie

"Your are a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest. If there's one thing I know, it's that Alex and Haruhi aren't that kind of men.". '_Whoa, he was kinda cool just then.'_ Alex laughs inwardly as the girl starts crying and runs away.

"Now... How am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all...I know, your quota is now 1,000!..Each." He exclaims. Alex's jaw hit the floor and she is left speechless. Tamaki walks forward to them and gives them a hand up off of the floor.

"I've got high hopes for my little rookies" He says with a wink.

"Sorry but we only have one change of clothes and it is this uniform, but it's better than a wet one right?" Kyoya say holding out a bag.

"But the two of us are wet" Haruhi states. Alex looks at herself and then at Haruhi,who is soaked to the skin.

"You take it Haruhi. I'm pretty dry. I guess I have you and that girl to thank, you shielded most of the water from me." Alex says with a laugh. Haruhi laughs aswell while taking the bag.

"Your welcome I guess...Well I'm gonna go change."She goes off to change and then Tamaki goes to get some more towels. Alex starts to take of her wet jacket, and starts to unbutton her wet shirt.

"Maybe you should do that..." The twin with the higher voice starts.

"In a changing room, you are..."

**"A girl after all" **

"It's fine guys I have a vest top on underneath...Did you say girl?"Alex looks at them, to see them all nod.

"You all know?"

"Yes we do, and we know about Haruhi aswell. The only one who doesn't know is Tamaki...But I think he is about to find out soon" Kyoya says while walking to the changing room with the others following. Alex takes off the shirt and tie and puts a towel over her shoulders and tries to dry off a bit.

* * *

She walks in to hear Haruhi explain about how it doesn't matter if she is a boy or a girl, it only matters on what kind of person you are. Haruhi sees Alex and starts talking again.

"Take Alex as an example. It doesn't matter if she is a boy or a girl, because either way she is a calm and caring person" Tamaki turn around and looks at Alex and standing in her black tank top and freezes. Alex smiles and waves at him.

"Your BOTH girls?" Tamaki shouts

"Well yeah"Alex says while laughing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You know senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier" Haruhi says with a smile and Tamaki's whole face goes bright red. '_Hm I wonder what that could mean?I guess only time will tell.' _Alex thinks to herself and laughs inwardly.

"Well now that everyone knows, I think it is about time to decide on your 'types', so please follow me" Kyoya says. They all walk out and Alex and Haruhi sit on a couch opposite the boys.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Alex asks

"Well, we have observed you both today and we have discussed it." Kyoya answers while looking in his black book.

"So...What 'types' are we exactly ?" Haruhi says in a bored tone.

"Well, Haruhi you are 'The Natural Type' and Alex you are 'The Laid-Back Type'" Haruhi and Alex look at each other and shrug in acceptance.

* * *

Alex was waiting at the doors out of music room 3 for Haruhi. She has gone to get her stuff leaving Alex, who was wearing her now dry shirt, alone. Most of the hosts have left for the day, the only ones who remain are the girls and Honey and Mori. Alex sees Honey running over to her.

"Bye Ale-chan,see you tomorrow " He says while giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Honey" She ruffles his hair and he runs out of the room. Alex turns back to see Mori standing there.

"Sorry". She hears his deep voice say. At first Alex has no idea what he is talking about, but when sees that his cheeks have a small tint of pink on them, she remember the incident earlier.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to see me like that, so lets just say it never happened" She says with a smile. Mori nods,pats her head and leaves.

"See you tomorrow" She calls after him. Haruhi walks over to her.

"Hey can we go. I need to get out of this dress, it's really uncomfortable" Haruhi comments. Alex laughs a little.

"Yeah let's go, I'm exhausted." They walk out of music room 3 and go home after having the first of many strange days to come.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. I think the rest of the chapters will be longer...like 1 episode per chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, So this is the third chapter and its the first chapter with a whole episode in it. That's probably how it will be from now on. **

**I don't own any of the Ouran characters, Just Alex.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alex is on her way to the host club alone because Haruhi wanted to get some studying done before she had to suffer through the host club. Alex checked her pocket watch to see she was on time. She went up to the doors and went in and was greeted by a tropical forest in music room 3. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Honey running over to her and Mori not far behind him. Both in tropical outfits and topless.

"Hey, Ale-chan, do you like my costume?" Honey said while giving her a twirl.

"Yeah, Honey you look really cute . What's going on here anyways?" She says while ruffling his hair. He giggles and pulls her away from the door, with Mori following them.

"Well, sometimes we have theme day , and we dress up." He answers.

"Oh, I see...I guess it keeps things interesting for the guests." Alex says rationally.

"Yeah it does, just wait and see how excited they'll be" He says as he climbs up and Mori, who walks away. Suddenly two arms snake around her shoulders. She looks to both sides and is greeted by the same face.

"Hello Alex..."

"Where's Haruhi?"

"She wanted to get some school work done before she came here" Alex states

"Hey Kaoru, what do you think Kyoya would do if she was late?" Hikaru says in a curious voice.

"I don't know Hikaru, but I don't think it would be good." _'S__o Kaoru has the higher voice interesting__'_

"Well that's what I told her,but she insisted. She can be pretty stubborn sometimes" She answers them

**"Well on a different note."**They said while turning to face her.

"Did you wrap your chest..."

"Like we told you to?"

"Yeah I did, but why didn't Haruhi have to do it?" Alex says while raising her eyebrows.

"Well Haruhi's chest is basically flat..."

"Yours is pretty flat to..."

"**Just not as flat as Haruhi"** The say while draping their arms around her shoulders.

"C'mon it's time". They drag her over to the which point she sees the others start to gather in front of the door. It opens and in walks a panting Haruhi. She looks up and looks very confused. They start giving her the explanation about what's going on today. Alex walks over to her.

"Hey, I told you that you'd be late. You should listen to me more often" Alex says while laughing

"Yeah I probably should" Haruhi laughs. Then Tamaki comes over and pulls them into a hug.

"Oh look at my two daughters, your both so CUTE" He exclaims

"Put us down!" Haruhi shouts at him, but he doesn't listen

"Can't...breath"Alex mumbles out, and then Alex and Haruhi are being lifted up out of his grasp, and back on the ground.

**"Thanks Mori"** . Haruhi and Alex says . He pats their heads and goes over to Honey and the host club begins for the day.

* * *

Alex is sitting across from her last 3 guests for the day. They are talking about the up coming party, which Alex had yet to be informed of. '_God it's hot as hell in here'. _Alex stands up loosens her tie, takes off her jacket, ties it around her hips and rolls up the sleeves of her shirt. She runs a hand through her hair and tucks some of it behind her ears. She looks back at her guests to she them staring wide-eyed and pink cheeked.

"Sorry, ladies. I didn't hear what you said, I just couldn't take the heat anymore" Alex says with a slight laugh, which causes their cheeks to go from pink to red.

"Oh no its fine." One of her guests says.

"We just saw your ears...we didn't know you had them pierced." Alex touches the blue stud earrings.

"Yeah I've had them pierced for years."Alex says

"I think they are really pretty Alex". Another guest says and the other two nod in agreement.

"Thank you, but they're, not as pretty as you girls" Alex smiles at them.

They giggle and blush. Alex starts to see some of the other girls getting up and leaving. She looks down at her pocket watch and see the time.

"I'm sad to say this ladies, but I think our time is up for today." Alex says in a gentle tone

"Oh no it is. Can we see you again tomorrow?" They ask as they stand up from their seats.

"Of course you can, that would make me very happy." They blush and smile

"Alright. Goodbye Alex." They leave and Alex goes in search of Haruhi but is pulled by her jacket.

"Ale-chan come over here" Honey says. She ends up standing beside a shirtless Mori

"Hello Mori, are you enjoying today's theme?" She asks with smile

"Hm". He says with a nod. She watches as Honey climbs up Mori like a monkey climbing a tree. He put a flower necklace around his neck that matches his own. He jumps off of Mori and lands on Alex's back. He puts one around her neck aswell.

"Look ladies now we match" He says while giggling and rests his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex smiles and looks at the girls to see them blushing.

"The three of you look so cute" The girls say. Honey then jumps back onto Mori and sits on his shoulder.

"Are you going to sit with us Alex?" One of the girls asks

"Do you girls want me to sit with you?"They nod vigorously in response. Alex smiles

"Then I would love to sit with you" She sits down in a chair.

"Yay. Ale-chan is going to sit with us,isn't that great Takashi?"

"Yeah"

"I'll get some cake" Honey says and runs off. Alex turns,smiles at the girls and starts up conversation about the party and patiently awaits the return Honey with the cake.

* * *

"So what's wrong with him?" Alex asks the twin while pointing over to a depressed looking Tamaki.

**"We ask ourselves that everyday" **Alex laughs and sits down beside Haruhi and starts swinging back on her chair.

"Not what I meant, but you have a point" She says while looking over at them. They grin and look over to Tamaki

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen, and come help us plan this party" Hikaru calls over to him.

"Yeah does it really bother you that princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru says.

"I don't see why it 's had the illness for a while" Kyoya states.

**"What illness?"** Haruhi and Alex ask. Hikaru appears and explains.

"The host hopping disease"

"AKA the never the same host disease". Says Kaoru

"Usually our guest chooses a favourite. Miss Kanako changes hosts on a regular basis". Says Kyoya. Honey appears beside Haruhi.

"That's right and before you,she was with Tama-chan." Honey says.

"Cool Haruhi you took a guest from the so-called king of this place. You most be some host." Alex said with a grin, while nudging her elbow into her arm a little. Haruhi smiles at her before saying.

"Oh so he's upset that I took her from him" Tamaki chooses now to reappear.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS." He shouts making Alex jump in surprise, lose balance and fall back, onto the ground.

"Shit that hurt." She mumbles to herself, as she sits on the floor and rubs her back. She waves off the looks of concern she gets from Haruhi and Honey.

"I'm losing my patience with you. Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki declares and continues to rant, but Alex is distracted by the pain in her back. She can't see over the table but she can hear a thump and some banging.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were" Tamaki declares.

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without my permission" Haruhi shouts. Alex stands up to see what all the fuss is about only to see a very large picture of Haruhi with long hair.

"The more I look at it, the more amazed I am." Hikaru says

"How could this,go to the way you look before" Kaoru says

"The day before school started a kid put gum in my hair. It's really hard to get gum out of hair so I cut it off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude." _'I remember __the day well, the look on Ranka's face when he saw what she did__ was priceless,haha.'_ When she comes out of her reminiscing she sees Tamaki sobbing.

"Who's Mama?" Kaoru asks the group. Alex raises an eyebrow curious about who had the privilege of being called 'mama'.

"Based on club positions I believe its me." Kyoya replies and Alex can't hold back the small laugh that escapes her. She stops and holds her up in surrender when Kyoya glares at her.

"Hate to change the subject but do you know how to dance, you'll need it at the party?"Hikaru asks them.

"No but why would that matter. We have no interest in going to events, so if we could be excused-" Haruhi says in an uneasy voice

"No, if you want to be a host you have to know how to dance. I give you a week to learn how to waltz. If you fail I'll tell the entire school that you are a girl, and make you errand boy again", she sees that Haruhi looks like she's been punched in the gut.

"It's not that bad Haruhi, I'm sure you can learn to dance, and even if you don't I'll still be a host so we can still pay off your debt faster" Alex says in a comforting voice. Haruhi seems to calm down a little.

"I guess you're right Al-"

"No, the same applies to Alex." Tamaki states

"Why, I didn't take any of your customers" Alex says confused.

"No you didn't but, as we don't even know what you look like as a girl. I couldn't get any photos of you".Alex raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So your reason for threatening me, is so that you can see me in girly clothes?" Alex asks, thinking that there must be another, more logical reason.

"Exactly!" Tamaki states proudly. _'It's strange that he thinks that is a good reason'. _Alex sighs in defeat.

"Well, I'll start tomorrow" She says

* * *

The next day  
"Your doing great Haruhi" Alex calls over from her place sitting backwards on a chair, watching the progress of her cousin's dancing. She then sees Mori swinging Honey around, and laughs at them. The twins make their way over to Alex.

**"Hey, why aren't you practicing?"** They asks with eyebrows raised

"Oh, I kinda forgot" she laughs and rubs the back of her neck. The twins sweat drop.

**"Sometimes you can be too laid back"**. She stands up and walks over to them

"Ok then, I'm ready now. Who do I practice with?" She asks them

"Well Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya are too tall to stand in as girls..."Hikaru starts

"So it's between us, and Honey"Kaoru says.

"Why can't I ask Kanako. She's helping Haruhi?" Alex looks and sees them fall to the ground and get increasingly close to one another.

**"Because Haruhi needs all the practice she can get"**

"You make a good point...Well Honey is kinda busy spinning, so I guess you guys are my teachers" Alex says

**"Sound good**** to us."**

"Maybe we could just go over the steps today, then I can practice I don't injure either of you." Alex suggests. They nod simultaneity in agreement. They start telling her the steps. When she has them down she decides that she has done enough for one day and walks back to a seat. She notices some guy come into the room with tea ware. She can't hear what is being said but she notices that Kanako seems to know him. When he leaves followed shortly after by a flustered Kanako she makes her way over to the hosts. She hears Kyoya explain that Kanako is engaged to the boy.

"Who was that?" She asks no one in particular. Kyoya answers with a profile on the boy,

"That was Toru Suzushima, good grades, fair social status, ordinary looking, but reliable...if I had to fault him on anything..."

"He doesn't have much presence."Hikaru states

"And he's faint hearted."Kaoru continues

"In other words he's boring"Kyoya states. _'I never noticed that t__hey really are hard on other boys.__' _

"Alright then. We need to work on our strategy!"Tamaki exclaims, getting the hosts' attentions.

"It is our duty, As members of the Elite Ouran Host Club, To make every girl happy."

* * *

1 Week Later  
The week passed quickly for the hosts and the party is now beginning. Alex was standing beside Haruhi in a dark blue suit the twin gave her. She was listening as Tamaki welcomed the guests, and then Kyoya started explaining that the best dancer would be queen and win a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. She looked around the room and took in the extravagance of the place.

**"Cmon Haruhi show a little enthusiasm"**

"Sorry guys but I' not used to this kind of thing. The only parties I've ever been to are the street festivals"

"Well, we doubt Alex has been to this type of party before either."Hikaru says

"But at least she looks interested".Kaoru says while pulling Alex into the conversation.

"They're right Haruhi, at least I trying, and considering the parties I've been to had completely different dancing and music...and guests...and outfits." Alex mumbled to herself. She looks up when she hears the guys say something about fancy tuna. She looks to see Kyoya on the phone ordering sushi, and the twins cuddling Haruhi. They separate and go and dance with the guests.

* * *

"So who's getting Haruhi?" Alex asks. Her question is answered when Mori, Honey and Haruhi come rushing in the door.

"Guys you didn't have to be so forceful"Haruhi says as a bag is thrusted at her.

**"We don't have time for that. Go change"**

"There is only 20 minutes left until the end Haruhi. Oh and boys an, accident towards the end of the night would make it more thrilling for everyone"Kyoya directs the last part at Hikaru and Kaoru

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Alex asks the twins. They just grin at her. Haruhi comes out in a pink dress and heels, with a long wig on. The twins pull her over and put some makeup on her. Tamaki burst through the door as Haruhi is finished. When he sees her he blushes. Haruhi ignore the compliments she gets.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes" Haruhi complains as she leaves the room. _'I kinda feel bad she was forced to wear that stuff...it can't be comfortable'_

"She's so pretty" Tamaki says when she is gone.

"Yeah, she is. But I'm glad that you dressed her up and not me " They turn to her and look at her with wide eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tamaki shouts looking upset.

"Hey I'm not complaining. I'm glad you seem to have forgotten I'm a girl."Alex says with a laugh. Tamaki starts to sob but Kyoya stops him.

"Tamaki I think it's time for you to go"Kyoya says. Tamaki nods and leaves.

"So will this really work?" Alex asks the group of boys.

"It's hard to tell. Now come on we better get going" Kyoya answers her and they all leave to find out the results of their meddling.

* * *

Everyone gathers out in the courtyard and watch as the happy couple dance. Alex smiles over at Haruhi and gives her a thumbs up. _'I guess we did a good job. Kanako looks really happy'._Alex turns to the twins to see them eating bananas. She raises an eyebrow

"Why are you eating bananas?" Alex asks confused by what she is witnessing.

"You'll see soon" She shrugs and turns back as Tamaki starts talking.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed". Alex watches as the twins make their way over to Tamaki and Haruhi, with banana peels in hand.

"Now we announce to you the queen"Hikaru announces. Alex looks around at the crowd and when she looks back the banana peels are gone. _'Well that can't be good'_

"Princess Kanako Kazugasaki". Kaoru announces

"And now for her kiss" Hikaru says.

"**Haruhi will stand in for the king"**Alex is speechless

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouts

"**Well Kyoya said that an accident at the end, would make the party more thrilling for everyone"**

"There's no way I can kiss a girl" Haruhi states looking nervous.

"If you do it, we'll cut the overall debt by a third" Kyoya says, which changes Haruhi's mind.

"It is only on the cheek" Haruhi reasons and walks down to Kanako.

"Hey Ale-chan is this Haruhi's first kiss?" Honey asks innocently.

"Yes it is" She says and smirks when she sees Tamaki's horrified face. Tamaki runs after Haruhi.

"Wait..ah"He slips on a banana peel and pushes Haruhi causing her to kiss the girl on the lips. Alex hears the screams of excitement from the crowd and bursts out laughing. She manages to go over to the twins and calms down her laughing.

"That was hilarious" She says as she trys to stop laughing.'_This club thing might be fun'_

* * *

**So this was longer, the next one will probably be about the same. It mightn't be up tomorrow but I'll will try to have it up the day after. **

**Oh and thanks to everyone who is following or favourited this.**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers, I'm back with chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. ****Also thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story.**

**I don't own any of the characters of Ouran. I own my OC Alex, and no one else.**

_'Italics'=_Thoughts.

**'Bold'=**Speaking at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 4

Alex and Haruhi were dressed in similar outfits to Mori and Honey, the other hosts however, are dressed in waiter outfits. They are sitting with guests watching Honey making tea vigorously in a bowl. Alex looks around at the faces of the guests and Haruhi, they all seem to be torn about whether or not to tell Honey that he should stop.

"Mitsukuni you overdid it" Mori announces. Alex watches as Honey's face turn into a frown and it looks like he's about to cry. _'Ah crap...Please don't cry'_. The guests start trying to make him feel better and Alex lets out a sigh of relief.

"No it's just the right amount for us."One of the guest says.

"Anymore and it would be to much."The other girl says.

"See Honey, no need to be sad. Don't worry about it" Alex says to him. He smiles at her and hugs her.

"I guess you're right Ale-chan" He says with a giggle. Haruhi takes this moment to leave the group,saying she wants to go for a walk. Alex smile and waves as she leaves.

"Alex you and Haruhi are very close. " One of the girls says

"Yeah we are cousins after all." Alex says with a shrug. The girls' eyes go wide.

"You and Haruhi are cousins too?"The other girl asks. Alex looks at them and tilts her head in confusion, causing the girls to blush.

"Well yeah. Who else is cousins?" She asks a little confused. Honey jumps on her before the guests can answer.

"Me and Takashi of course." Honey says with a big smile and runs over and jumps on Mori._'Yeah ..I don't see the resemblance'_

"Oh I didn't know. I guess you learn something new everyday" Alex says with a laugh, which causes the girls to giggle and blush.

Alex is admiring the cherry blossoms enjoying the quiet after a long day of hosting. Suddenly she is pulled over to Haruhi and Tamaki, by the twins. They pull Haruhi away from Tamaki and starts talking.

"Hey Haruhi, Alex did you guys choose your electives for this term" Hikaru asks the girls in their grasp.

"We should take conversational french." Kaoru suggests.

"I don't know guys" Haruhi says.

"I think the four of us should take it together" Hikaru says in a mischievous tone.

**"We are in the same class after all" **They say in a sly voice and look back at Tamaki who goes and crouches in a corner.

"I don't mind...it might be kinda fun" Alex says with a shrug, getting their attention and causing them to grin.

**"Yay, so you'll do it too, right Haruhi?****"**

"Sure why not" She answers with a shrug. She walks away from the twins and Alex who is still being held by the boys. Before they can say anything else they hear Tamaki.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Tamaki's voice rings out getting everyone's attention. He sees Haruhi and grabs her by the shoulders.

"I want my daughters to dress as girls! Change back now!"He cries out while shaking Haruhi. _'Someone needs to calm Tamaki senpai down ,before he breaks Haruhi'. _Alex looks to the twins as they interrupt Tamaki's demanding.

"There's no need to rush things, they'll be found out soon enough"Hikaru says in a calm voice.

"That's right the physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru finishes in the same tone.

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten about that" Kyoya says while looking down at this black notebook.

"Then that means that there's no doubt about it" Haruhi says and pauses.

"They're going to find out that we're girls". Alex states, seeming rather uninterested at the possibility.

* * *

The Next Day

Alex strolled down the halls of Ouran on her way to the host club. She was held back in class to be complimented about her work. Alex sighs _'__Why she had to keep me so long I don__'__t know__'_. She checked took her pocket watch out from under her shirt and popped it open. '_I'm already late. No point in rushing.__'_ She rounded the corner and went to the doors and opened them. Walking in she looks around waiting to be scolded for being so late, instead Hikaru and Kaoru pull her over and stands her beside a laughing Haruhi. Alex looks over and sees a gloomy Tamaki crouched in a corner. _'I'm late one day and I miss everything'_

"What's going on guys?" Alex asks trying to understand what she missed.

"Haruhi told us she hates the host club. Do you hate us Ale-chan?" Honey asks with teary eyes.

"No I don't...but hate is strong word. I don't hate many things" Alex says calmly. Tamaki appears in front of her and pulls her into a hug. He starts talking

"At least one of my daughters love their-"

"I never said love, love is also a very strong word" She interrupts him making him go back to his corner.

**"But you ****don't want to be found out**** right?"**The twins ask her hoping that she has a different reaction than Haruhi.

"I don't really mind either way". Alex replies and its clear when they freak out that it isn't the answer they were hoping for. Tamaki and the twins start talking about how the girls lack motivation.

"What did you say to them?"Alex asks Haruhi.

"Nothing really that bad. Just that I hate being in the host club, and that if everyone finds out that I'm girl, then it won't bother me"Haruhi shrugs and Alex nods. The two's conversation is interrupted when Mori speaks up.

"Fancy tuna"Alex raises an eyebrow at Mori confused at what he is talking about, who simply shrugs. Then she hears the group of boys as they try to motivate Haruhi with food. _'__She is a sucker for good food.__'_

"What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor and haven't had it before, doesn't mean that I'm such a glutton that I would continue fooling everyone into thinking I'm a guy,haha" Haruhi says in an unconvincing voice.

"Will I really get to try some" She says in a smaller voice making most of the host club cheer. _'Looks like we will be staying boys'_

* * *

The Next Morning

Alex and Haruhi are on their way to the physical exams with Kaoru and Hikaru.

"So what's the physical exams like here?" Alex asks the twins

"There just a physical exam, why would they be any different because we're rich?"

"I guess that makes sense" Haruhi says as she opens the doors and they are greeted by dozens of smiling doctors and nurses. Alex turns and looks at Haruhi.

"Yeah, just a regular physical exam" Alex says sarcastically to Haruhi with a laugh.

The twins are taken away by a nurse to get their height measured, leaving Haruhi and Alex.

"Excuse me , could you please follow me so we can get you height measurement" Asks a nurse

"Sure, let's go" Alex says and waves to leave. Alex is walking behind the nurse buts stops when she sees a group of girls gathered. She starts to ask one of them what's happening.

"Hey, what's going" She stops mid sentence and laughs when she see Mori and Honey dressed up like doctors. Honey sees her and smiles at her and puts a finger to his lips shushing her. She nods and manages to stops laughing. She turns and continues walking and sees a doctor that doesn't match the others and stops again.

"Mr. Marshal are you coming?" The nurse asks her.

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted" She says with a smile and walks away.

When she's finished getting her height measured she finds a group of girls gathered outside a curtain with Kaoru and Hikaru standing there with no shirts on, she sees Haruhi get pulled away by Mori and Honey. The girls around her are screaming and giggling at the sight of the half naked twins. _'Showing this much skin is making the girls crazy. They need to calm the hell down'_

"God the girls are even louder than usual" Alex says to herself as she stands behind a group of girls who are waiting to see Haruhi.

"**Yeah they are" **She hears the twins say from behind her, both still shirtless.

"Shouldn't you two be over there" Alex says to them.

"**Yeah, but we have to see this"** They say with grins. She raises an eyebrow _'What could that mean?'_

"Wha-" She stops speaking when she sees Tamaki come out with a brown wig claiming to be Haruhi. She bursts out laughing and falls to the floor, hearing the twins do the same. Tamaki comes over looking furious and embarrassed.

"I thought you said that they wouldn't be able to tell it was me!" He shouts at them.

"**Think of it as us getting back at you for calling us the homosexual supporting cast" **They say with smirks, and continue laughing._'He called them what? God he is an idiot'._ Tamaki leaves and goes back behind the curtain.

"Why did he call you...you know what do I even want to know?" Alex asks the twins who are now dressed.

"**No, probably not." **They say and pull Alex over to Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Ah, your both you both come with me. I went ahead and had a separate room set up, a special boys clinic. There is also a doctor standing by who's been sworn to secrecy" Kyoya says

"It turns out all the doctors here work at Kyoya's family's hospitals" Hikaru says

"Would have been nice if he told us earlier". Kaoru says and they both shrug.

"I had to get my revenge too. After all I don't think of myself as supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya says with a smile. Alex raises her eyebrows. _'Wow, Tamaki senpai really pissed them off'_

* * *

They walk into the room and see a woman doctor sitting waiting at a desk. She turns around and greets them with a smile.

"Ah, and . I have been informed of your situation, please go undress over behind the curtain."

"**Sure"**. Haruhi and Alex go to the undressing area and go into separate curtained areas. Alex starts takes of her jacket, shirt and trousers, leaving her in her black and white striped boyshorts and a white tank top covering her wrapped chest. She starts to take the wrappings off under her tank top but can't. _'Stupid wrappings..can't reach. Ah, I'll just ask Haruhi to help.' _She turns to the curtain separating the two girls and pulls it open while pulling at her top.

"Hey Haruhi, I can't get at these wrappings, could you..."She trails off when looks up and see that weird doctor from earlier leaning over a shirtless Haruhi, with his hand over her mouth. Alex glares at the man who noticed her. _'Stay calm Alex. Don't jump to conclusions. DO NOT kill the man. I repeat DO NOT kill him' _She repeats over and over again in her head. She clenches every muscle in her body and grinds her teeth together.

" . Hell. Off . My. Cousin" She demands. She doesn't raise her voice but the venom in her voice can't be missed. The mans flinches and let's go of Haruhi. Alex relaxes considerably now that he released her. He goes to talk only to interrupted.

"Tama-chan Kick!" Tamaki shouts as he kicks the pervert and sends him into a wall.

"**One, good looks that attract the public eye" **The twins say. Kyoya arrives and continues.

"Two, more wealth than you can imagine"

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook," Mori trails off and Honey finishes.

"The hideous wickedness of this world". Alex feels something being put on her shoulder. She looks up to see that Mori gave her his jacket. She smiles at him blushing a little and he nods with pink cheeks. _'I forgot I had no trousers on at least this covers everything'_. She looks down to see the jacket go to mid thigh.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki states as her puts his shirt around Haruhi.

"**We're here. Watch out." **All of them says together.

"Please, don't hurt me. Spare me my life."He continues explaining to the group that his name is Yabu and that he is a doctor who is in debt, and as a result his wife left him, taking his daughter. He came to Ouran to look for her.

"And that was it they left me, I know I'm terrible with money, and I can't say no to anyone. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. I wanted to see my daughter one more time. When I finally made it to your school I was mistaken as a doctor examining students."

"Well of course, you're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru says.

"Anyone would mistake you" Says Kaoru.

"And then it I tried to ask her about my daughter, she started screaming and before I knew it there were people chasing me". He bursts out crying in front of the group of hosts.

"That's so tragic" Tamaki sobs beside Yabu. Alex shuffles uncomfortably at the sight of the crying.

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin Public High School?" Kyoya asks

"Yeah, that's right"

"I thought that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here" Kyoya states. Yabu's jaw drops.

"Man, that's really sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to." Hikaru says.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt" Kaoru says.

"Wow Kyo-chan. I'm impressed you figured out he had the wrong school" Honey praises Kyoya.

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small-time doctor, would get into Ouran Academy" He says smugly.

"Kyoya, would you please get a map of all the public schools in the area? I would like to help this man find his daughter" Tamaki says. Alex looks at Tamaki with a smile. _'He's actually a really good person.'_

"Whatever you say." Kyoya says and leaves.

* * *

They watch as Yabu leaves with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asks

"After all, if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee that she'll want to speak to him"Kaoru says

"Well, I guess he'll just have to find that out for himself" Tamaki says. Alex looks at Haruhi and they nod at each other with a smile.

"Hey sorry about this but,guys can you leave now" Haruhi says. The hosts look shocked at what she says.

"Are my daughters still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asks with teary eyes. Haruhi and Alex look at each other and laugh.

"Don't be stupid Tamaki just have to finish our physical exams." Alex says with a slight smile while putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"As male students of course. But I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with fancy food. ." Haruhi says with a similar smile and looks at Alex

"Right, we are doing this to repay our debt" Alex says. She looks at the hosts to see them smiling and then at Tamaki who is blushing slightly.

"AWH, look at how cute you are!"He says while hugging Haruhi and Alex.

"Cut it out Tamaki senpai!" Haruhi shouts at Tamaki.

"Hey put us down!"Alex says in a stern voice as she realizes that she currently has no trousers on.

"Ah, hey don't touch me there!" Haruhi says which causes the twins to pull them out of Tamaki's grasp and into theirs.

"**Red Card!"** They shout at him. They laugh s little and Hikaru starts talking

"Looks like Tamaki senpai..."Hikaru says in a sly voice.

"Is the real pervert" Kaoru say with a laugh.

"Guys can you leave, I'm kinda half naked here" Alex says while gesturing to her clothes. They blush and start moving out of the room, but apparently not fast enough.

"Would you guys just get out of here!" Haruhi shouts._  
_

* * *

**So that is chapter 4, the next should be up the day after tomorrow if all goes well.**

** Thanks for the reviews,follows,and favourites. I'm glad you guys like the story.**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, back again with chapter 5. This is the longest one so far so I took a little longer than usual.**

**I don't own any of the Ouran characters. Only Alex my OC.**

**"Bold"=**Speaking in unison

_'Italics'=Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5

The hosts were wearing kimonos designed by Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother. Alex is hosting by herself again and has had more request everyday.

"We love you in that kimono Alex, you look amazing." One of the girls says to her. She looks down at the dark red floral kimono.

"Why thank you, but I'll never look as beautiful as you girls" Alex says with a smile which causes the girls to giggle.

"What's that around your neck." One of her guests asks.

"Yeah, what is it? I've seen it on you before." Another one says.

"Oh this. It's a pocket watch that belongs to my father" Alex says while holding it out for them to see.

"Well if it's your father's, then why do you have it?" A girls asks in confusion

"Well, he always used to wear it, but when he started traveling for work,he gave it to me" Alex explains with a shrug

"So it's a special pocket watch"

"Yeah, it is. It's important to me." Alex says with a gentle smile.

"That's so sweet" Suddenly Alex hears crying, she stands up and turns around to see Honey crying with one sandal in his hand.

"Ale-chan, Ale-chan" Honey sobs._'oh God, what do I do?'_

"I can't find my sandal" He explains through the tears. Alex nods and kneels in front of him wiping away his tears uneasily. _'What if I just make it worse?'_

"It's alright, I'll help you find it" Alex says in a calming voice.

"Ok" He nods and stops crying a bit, causing Alex to let a breath out that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Let's go see if Haruhi has seen it yeah?" Alex asks him while holding her hand out for him to take. He takes it and she ignores the squeals from her guest.

"Yeah"He says. They walk over to Haruhi and her guests. They are about to ask her when she hears Mori. They turn around to see Mori.

"Mitsukuni" He says with a sandal in his hand. Honey looks at him with teary eyes.

"Takashi?"

"I noticed that you dropped it" Mori says while putting on Honey's sandal.

"Takashi!" Honey throws himself at Mori and hugs him. Alex turns to Haruhi who has an exasperated expression on her face.

"Tears sure are popular today" She says

"Yeah. How are they able to cry so easily. "Alex sighs and turns around to bump into one of the twins and something falls out off his sleeve. Haruhi picks up what fell to the ground and looks at it, she then shows it to Alex.

**"What's this?"** They ask the twins.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops" Kaoru says.

"There's no woman who can resist a man on the brink of tears" Hikaru states.

"I'm pretty sure I could" Alex mutters

**"What's that mean?"**

"Nothing really, it's just that seeing people cry, makes me a tad uncomfortable" Alex says while showing a small distance between her finger and thumb.

**"So, the 'Laid Back Type' actually gets uncomfortable?" **They ask mischievously

"Of course some things make me uncomfortable. Just not many" Alex says with a shrug.

"Here guys theses are for you" Kaoru says and hands a fancy sweet to Alex and Haruhi.

"It's for me." Haruhi says with pink cheeks while Alex is still looking at the sweet with wide eyes. _'This is the nicest sweet I have ever seen. It's nearly a shame to eat it'_

"**Awh, aren't you the cutest" **The twins say with big grins.

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi?" Asks one of the guests

"Oh I don't really, but this would be a perfect memorial offering for my mother."The girls blush and smile in awe of Haruhi. Alex hears what Haruhi says and hands her the sweet.

"You can use mine as an offering too. It's too pretty for me to eat anyway."Alex says with a slight smile. She walks over to the twins, Honey and Mori. Honey pulls her over to him and Mori.

"That was a really nice thing to do Ale-chan. I know how much you like sweets. Wasn't it Takashi?". Honey says as he hugs her.

She looks up to see Mori giving her a smile, and then he pats her head.

"It was a nice thing" He says to looks back down to hide the slight pink tint on her cheeks. _'That was the most words I've heard him say'._ Then she hears Tamaki.

"How could you. My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without eye drops, is the mark of a true host" He declares to Haruhi.

"Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"Tamaki asks causing Alex to roll her eyes and decides to stop listening to their conversation.

"Hey guys who's that?" Alex asks as she sees a girl peeking out from behind a wall. The hosts look over.

"**Looks like the host club has a brand new guest" **The twins say and go over to the girl.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asks while pulling out a red rose.

"Watching from afar is no fun"Hikaru says doing the same as Kaoru.

"**Please miss"**

"Stop that. How many times have I told you, that you have to be more courteous with new guests?" Tamaki explains and goes over to the girl.

"Please don't be afraid, princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." Tamaki says in gentle voice. Then the girl smacks him in the face with a scream

"No! Don't touch me! You're phony!" She shouts at him. All of the hosts are shocked at the reaction of the girl.

"What do you mean 'I'm phony'?" Tamaki asks in shock.

"Like I said, you're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!You're a stupid, narcissist. You're incompetent, a commoner, you're disgusting!" She shouts at him and he falls to the ground. Alex eyebrows are at her hairline _'I never thought a girl at this school would react that way to Tamaki'_

"I don't suppose you are.." Kyoya says, but is interrupted by the girl.

"It's you. Kyoya!" She shouts as she runs over, stands on Tamaki and jumps on Kyoya, hugging him.

"Oh how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."She says with teary eyes.

* * *

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru asks not really believing her.

"Kyoya senpai?" Kaoru asks.

"As in this guy here?" Alex asks will pointing at Kyoya.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into class 1A tomorrow" Renge states. Alex looks over at Tamaki to see that he is still sitting in a corner being depressed.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asks.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru says with a slight laugh and Alex holds back a laugh at the names.

"Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we are husband and wife?" Kyoya asks. Renge chooses this moment to start explaining her love for Kyoya.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were admiring those flowers in the back yard when you thought no one was looking. Or how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten." Alex quirks an eyebrow in confusion._ 'That doesn't sound anything like Kyoya'_

"**Are you serious?" **The twins ask in disbelief

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asks her, trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

"No way! I could recognise my love anywhere!" Renge shouts out and continues talking

"He's a gentleman, who is kind to everyone, but doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but sometimes he gets lonely." The hosts look at each other in confusion and disbelief. _'She definitely has the wrong guy'_

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, 'Uki-Doki Memorial'." Renge says

"Uki?"Honey asks in confusion.

"Doki?" Alex says as her head tilts to the side.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki exclaims causing a chain reaction. Alex eyes widen in shock.

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru shouts. Alex sees that Mori looks severely confused._ 'He clearly_ _has no idea what an otaku is.'_

"Hm?" He says

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru shouts in shock.

"I get it now. You love that character, and you're projecting that love on to me and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I presume this character wears glasses as well." Kyoya deduces

"So she made it up. You're not really her fiancé,right?" Tamaki asks

"No, I don't recall asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the girl" Kyoya says and the hosts sweat drop, and Tamaki looks relieved. _'__He could have said so sooner'._

"According to my research, you're in charge of running this club right?" Renge reappears having calmed down somewhat.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director" Honey tells her.

"I've made up my mind,from now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!" Renge states with determination in her voice.

"Listen, Kyoya-" Tamaki says uneasily

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. Please be polite and try not to offend her" Kyoya says to the hosts.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you" Renge says with a smile.

* * *

The Next Day

The hosts are all gathered around a table ready to discuss the lady manager situation.

"I've been thinking that having a lady manager will be a good thing" Tamaki announces to the hosts.

**"And how's that?"** The twins ask him

"Well it's fairly obvious. Renge is transferring the same class as Haruhi and Alex. So if they have a girl friend around, it could bring out the female within them."

"Good grief" Haruhi deadpans.

"I know right" Alex mutters to her.

"This is our chance to help them get in touch with their feminine sides. This is an important mission. Right now they don't have any friends in class other than these two shady twins. That no good for them" Tamaki declares while pointing at the twins.

**"Like you have room to talk"**

"Hey everyone. You'll be happy to know that your new lady manager has made you cookies" Renge says walking in the door.

"Oh, isn't she ladylike. I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki says  
"They aren't for you phony prince" Renge says and frowns at Tamaki and he goes into his corner sulking again.

"Sorry, I burned them a little, but I tried my best. Oh I already know what you'll say,' It doesn't matter, if I made them then they are perfect'" Renge says while giggling to herself.

"Oh Kyoya you're so sweet to me" Renge says while in her dreamland.

"She's right, they are burnt" Honey say while taking a bite of a cookie

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni it's bad for you" Mori says while tossing the cookie away. Renge starts screaming and running after them causing Honey to cry.

"Waah. She's scaring me". Honey cries out as Mori runs away from Renge with him in his arms. Alex tilts her head to the side' _Huh, s__he kinda looks like medusa'._ Alex walks over to Haruhi and takes a cookie out of the bag and looks at it deciding whether to eat it.

"Hey Haruhi what are they like?"Alex asks waiting for an answer.

"There's not that bad. They have a good flavour. " Haruhi says after taking a bite of a cookie. Alex takes a cookie and takes a bite.

"Yeah, I've had worse." Alex says while eating a cookie.

"Hey Haruhi,can I try some?"Hikaru says with a mischievous look on his face.

"Sure" Haruhi says. Hikaru leans and takes a bite of the cookie still in Haruhi's mouth.

"Uh oh, you have crumbs on your face" Kaoru says and leans in and lick crumbs of Haruhi's cheek. Tamaki reappears looking furious.

"Did you see what those shady twins did?" Tamaki shouts at Kyoya

"If you wanted some, there is plenty left, and you could have just told me and I would have wiped it off. " Tamaki then grabs her face in his hands

Alex looks at the twins and tilts her head to the side, ignoring Tamaki's shouting.

**"What?"**They asks

"That was kinda unnecessary" Alex says in an indifferent voice while eating another cookie.

"You know, you have something on you face too". They say with a glint in their eyes, and then go either side of her and lick the crumbs away from the sides of her mouth.

**"There all better" **They say with big grins

"Guys, you know that was kinda pointless. I'm going to get more crumbs on my face now" Alex says as she eats another cookie. Tamaki grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from the twins.

"Don't touch her either. You shady twins stay away from my daughters!" Tamaki shouts. The twins go to say something only to be interrupted by Renge's shouts.

"Everyone one of you. All of your characters except for Kyoya is luke warm!" Renge shout at the group.

"All of you must have a dark side. Don't you know that girls are vulnerable to handsome boys who are troubled. If you don't, then it's only a matter of time before the girls will get bored and stop coming. Are you trying to ruin my Kyoya's business?" Renge explains.

"As manager it is my job to change characters backgrounds. Let's start with you" Renge says while pointing at Honey.

"If your as cute inside as your are outside, then your no different from a baby. So from now on you are the baby-faced thug," Honey whimpers

"And you are his childhood friend flunkie," She says while pointing at Mori

"Both of you are basketball players, stuck in your own world," She tells the twins

"You're an honor student who is constantly bullied," She says to Haruhi

"You are falling apart inside, but hide it with a calm, laid back attiude." She tells Alex who raises an eyebrows. _'Falling apart inside?'_

"And Tamaki, you are praised by everyone for your looks, but you have an inferiority complex, so you are the lonely prince" Renge says and Tamaki goes all dramatic. Renge walks over to Kyoya.

"And Kyoya you're perfect the way you are." Renge says with a smile

"Thank you I'm honoured" Kyoya replies with a smile.

"Come on Kyoya senpai" Hikaru whispers to Kyoya.

"You've got to do something"Kaoru whispers a plea.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it" Kyoya says while gesturing to Tamaki, who is posing up against a wall.

"How does this look Renge? Do these poses work for a lonely prince?" Tamaki asks in a sad voice.

"Oh, you're pretty good at that Tamaki. But you know it would be even better if you were in the rain" Renge suggests sounding excited.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out, I bet it will be interesting. It always is" Kyoya says.

* * *

"ACTION" Renge shouts and Alex sets offs. Alex runs through the trees in the pouring rain until she is out of breath. She leans back against a tree and slides to the ground letting some tears build up in her eyes, pulling on her hair in frustration. Then as the tears pour down her cheeks she pulls her knees to her chest and she buries her face in them. All that can be heard is her muffled sobs and whimpers, until a twig snaps and she lifts her head in alarm and is met by Tamaki's equally alarmed face.

"What are you doing here?" Alex says while trying to keep an even voice but failing.

"I could ask you the same, but it's pretty clear what you're doing" Tamaki says while walking closer to Alex, who lowers her head to hide the tears.

"Can you just leave?" Alex says with a stronger voice.

"Why should I leave?" Tamaki asks in a gentle voice. Alex stands up looking at him with an angry face.

"I'll leave if you tell me why you were crying" Tamaki says.

"You really want to know? Fine, me and Haruhi are commoners and the kids at this school remind us everyday, but I pretend it doesn't get to me and that nothing bothers me because I have to be the strong one. I'm the shoulder to cry on, the one to say 'everything will be fine'. When really I'm falling apart inside. I come here because it's the only place I can let out what I hold inside me everyday. " Alex says while on the brink on bursting into tears. Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. You and I aren't that different. Everyone thinks that they know the real me but the don't the only see what they want to see. This is where I come to clear my head. So we can be alone together" Tamaki says gently, causing Alex nods slowly before she bursts into tears and crumbles to the ground. Tamaki sits down beside her and pulls her into his chest.

"And CUT." Renge's voice cuts through the scene causing Alex to pull back and wipe her face. Renge appears and pulls the two over to some chairs.

"That was perfect. Amazing. Now go get dry" Renge says excitedly to them both before leaving.

"You did really good out there Tamaki senpai" Alex says in her normal voice with a smile at him. He looks at her and hugs her.

"Oh, you think so. You did so well too." Tamaki says excitedly.

"Thanks. Back in England I was in drama class and I was taught how to fake cry. I guess it came in handy" Alex says with a shrug.

" mean you didn't use eyedrops. That means you are a full fledged host now!"He exclaims and hugs her again. He lets her go and Alex realises how cold she is.

"Thanks. I'm going to go change, I'm freezing." Alex says and walks off.

A Few Days Later

"I bought the video of that film you made" A guest says catching the host club members attentions. Alex walks over to the group and has a confused look on her face._'Do they mean the one Renge made?"_

"So did I" Another girl says

"Me too" A girl says

"You did?" Tamaki asks confused.

"The scene in the rain between Tamaki and Alex were just phenomenal"

"I just loved the lonely prince"

"And the loving relationship between the twins was so sweet" All the guests start to scream and giggle at the thoughts of the film.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki says

"I may have broken the camera lens, but the footage we already shot wasn't damaged. But I did cut out that one violent scene" Kyoya explains.

**"So is this what you meant by interesting?"** The twins sweat-drop. Alex looks at Kyoya with a surprised expression._'Kyoya is always planning ahead'_

"Good day everyone" Renge says getting the hosts' attention.

"Renge? I thought you went back to France" Tamaki says. Renge goes and takes Haruhi's hands and looks at her.  
"When you said it was fun to get to know people, you were talking about me" Renge says in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah" Haruhi says uncertainly.

"Come on Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games" Renge says. Alex steps in front of them and pulls Haruhi away from Renge.

"Sorry but Haruhi can't leave without me we have to go home together. So I'll just be taking Haruhi and we'll-" Alex says in trying to save her cousin.

"Perfect. The two of you can come. I alway liked you anyway" Renge says with a giggle. She grabs the two of them and drags them to the door. Alex shrugs accepting her fate._'Maybe it won't be so bad'_

"Hey Kyoya senpai" Hikaru says

"You ok with that?"Kaoru asks him.

"Why not. Everything she said is true" Kyoya says while writing in his notebook.

"NO IT ISN'T" Tamaki shouts.

"Why? You're the one who wanted them to have a female friend" Kyoya says with a smile.

"Yeah a female companion!Not a girlfriend!" Tamaki yells.

* * *

**So that's it. I'd like to thank everyone who is following this and favourited it :)**

**Review please**


End file.
